Nemiraian Guard
Hailing from the perpetually dark and crime laden Hive World of Nemirai, the Nemiraian Guard are some of the most feared and deadly urban combat specialists the Imperium has to offer. Each "Gunhand" of the Nemiraian Guard are recruited from the teeming masses of contract killers and thugs that maintain Imperial power in the underhives. History Pacification of Nemirai Nemirai is located within the Nemirai System on the border between the Segmentum Ultima and Segmentum Solar and was conquered by a detachment of Night Lords early in the Great Crusade. Nemirai was much like Nostramo, dark and lawless. Though local resistance from the native warlords was strong, the Night Lords swept aside all resistance and slew all who opposed. However, unlike many populations, the people of Nemriai were not so easily cowed into obedience and thus the Night Lords garrisoned the world with a force of one hundred Night Lords. The Uprising For a hundred years the people of Nemirai chafed under the rule of the Night Lords, and grew to despise them. However, when the Horus Heresy shook the Galaxy to its core, the crafty leaders of the various assassin covens and mercenary troupes (those who suffered the most during the Night Lords authoritarian reign) saw this as a business opportunity. Linking up with various loyalist spies and agents, the contract killers set up a rebellion to cast down the Night Lords. The Traitors had no idea that the mercenaries were plotting their downfall, believing the entire population cowed into submission by their trademark brutality, and thus called for no reinforcements when the Heresy broke out. While this was true for the civilian populations, the mercenaries and their leadership had had enough of the stagnation that was the Night Lords, and with the backing of the God-Emperor, they felt nigh invincible. The rebels did not strike in force or quickly, instead they killed off the Astartes garrison and their supporters one by one. A bomb there, a snipers bullet here, and the occasional ambush, slowly but surely the Night Lords were being pushed into a corner. Their leader ordered more brutal executions, more public crucifixions, but the amoral contract killers were not deterred by the hundreds of innocent bodies the Night Lords mutilated. By the time the Imperial Liberation fleet, spearheaded by Blood Angels, arrived, the Night Lords garrison was reduced to forty-five Astartes and their militia had all but deserted. After the dust settled and the fires were extinguished, the Nimiraian Guard was formed as a legitimized force of the very same assassins and mercenaries that toppled the Night Haunters regime. The Horus Heresy The Nemiraian Guard fought in the ranks of the Loyalist Imperial Army during the Horus Heresy and were essential to the defense and liberation of various civilized worlds, from the sprawling industrial cities of Forge Worlds to the towering Hive Cities of hundreds of planets the Guns of Nemirai fought mad cultists, savage daemons, and nigh unstoppable Traitor Legionaries. The Nemiraian Guard even took part in the Seige of Terra, fighting off Emperor's Children forces in the golden habs of the cradle of humanity. Only one Regiment survived, the now infamous 606th, nicknamed "The Wolfpack" by Custodies forces who saw them fight against the traitors with their trademark tenacity and viciousness. The Great Scouring The Nemiraian Guard were heavily involved in the Great Scouring which expelled Chaotic forces from the Imperiums relm, and earned a sinister reputation as lapdogs of the newly formed Inquisition. Age of Apostesy Following Goge Vandires rise to power, the Nemiraian Government, the Syndicate, was one of the few bodies who benefited from the corruption. The Nemiraian Guard were far from the usual raving fanatics Vandire controlled, but were more than willing to act under his interests for coin. However, the ever paranoid Vandire ordered the execution of the Syndicate and all of Nemirai towards the end of his reign. His Brides of the Emperor and Frateris Templar were soundly defeated at a great cost, and in the end the Nemiraian Guard would once again fight on Terra against Vandire's forces. Culture The Nemiraian government, known as the Syndicate, utilizes vast armies of assassins and contract killers to keep order in the perpetually dark hives of Nemirai. When the tithes fall short, the Syndicate pays in trained killers. Thus the Gunhands of Nemirai are no strangers to pitched battles (albeit of smaller scales) in the cramped corridors of hive cities and industrial worlds. However, discipline and teamwork are qualities that are rarely inherent in them, and thus the Gunhands are often fiercely independent. As Gunhands kill for profit, they find life within the Imperial Guard little different, aside from the uniforms and imperative for teamwork. Their mercenary pasts also lead to them being ruthless and detached from their actions and the deaths of those around them. This has led to the Nemiraian Guard gaining a rather sinister reputation as cold blooded killers and madmen. Also, it should be noted that Nemiraians are notorious thieves, and are rarely above looting allied graves for supplies. In fact, their allies need not be dead for them to thieve from them. Thus every regiment of the Nemiraian Guard has its own black market of stolen goods and illicit substances. Sex The Nemiraian Guard are a mixed force, though most regiments are predominantly male. Relationships of a sexual nature are not unheard of, but are often short trysts, the self serving nature of the Nemiraian Guard allowing for little else. Overall, Nemiraian culture is one of gender equality, where ones merit is determined by skill and merit, rarely by gender. Organization The Nemiraian Guard follow the basic structure of the Imperial Guard, with a Colonel leading each individual regiment, Majors leading the Lieutenants and their platoons and so on. However, the chain of command is not always rigidly adhered to, with some officers finding their roles diminished by more charismatic men under their control. This is due to the highly independent nature of each Gunhand, who are often self trained and styled killers, and do not take kindly to being ordered around by those they don't personally respect. Commissars assigned to the Nemiraian Guard have short life expectancy in this regard, as few Nemiraian Guardsmen are above fraging their officers. Special Forces Hitmen The Hitmen are an elite force within the Nemiraian Guard, unlike your average Gunhand who is often a simple contract killer, Hitmen are trained from birth in special assassin covens that operate deep within the underhives of Nemirai. These soldiers are extremely deadly, trained extensively in martial arts and assassination, though they are just as deadly in open combat. Hitmen are often equipped with higher end weapons such as Hotshot N-Pattern Lascaribines and Longlas Rifles, but their signature weapon is a pair of Bolt Pistols. They are also equipped with special "Commando Helmets" which allow them to see in various visual spectra and trench coats made of an exotic nano-weave that can absorb stray lasbolts and catch an autogun slug. Beneath the nano-weave trench coat is a vest of light carapace armor that is graded against heavy weapons fire. Other items include various throwing blades, grenades, and wrist mounted cable guns that allow them to repel up, down, and across various gaps and openings. Hitmen are deployed in kill teams of three to five and their missions are often key to victory, most often their orders are to assassinate the enemies leadership but sabotage, hostage rescue, counter-assassination, high value security detail, and intelligence gathering missions are also standard for the Hitmen. Recruitment and Replenishment Regiments of the Nemiraian Guard are replenished or rebuilt as is necessary from the teeming ranks of thugs and armed criminals that clog the underhives whenever the Regiment returns from a tour of duty. (or if it is totally destroyed) The Nemiraian Guard rarely press any locals from other worlds into their ranks, believing people from other worlds would hinder rather than aid if they were forced into their ranks. Equipment The Nemiraian Guard specialize in urban combat, and thus their equipment is light and maneuverable: Nemirai Pattern Lascarbine Standard issue Nemirai Pattern (also known simply as N-Pattern) Lascarbines are the signature weapons of the Nemiraian Guard. N-Pattern Lascarbines are lightweight, maneuverable, and have a much larger charge pack than the average Lascarbine. N-Patterns are also capable of a fully automatic rate of fire or can fire more powerful, semi-automatic shots depending on the range of engagement. Nemirai Pattern Autopistol The preferred sidearm of the Gunhands, the Nemirai Pattern Autopistol is a high calaiber weapon, designed to bring down even the most resistant opponents. The N-Pattern Autopistol is highly versatile, capable of firing in either burst-fire or fully automatic. Blackdog Pattern Heavy Autogun Used as a heavy special weapon, the Blackdog Pattern Heavy Autoguns origins and naming remains a mystery amongst the Imperial Guard but its effectiveness has seen it in the ranks of the Gunhands since the Horus Heresy. The Blackdog is rather compact and surprisingly light for its role, and highly maneuverable for a Squad Support Weapon. The Blackdog is best used when pinning down the enemy or during an ambush, but its use in mid and short range firefights has been noted over the years. The Blackdog is often issued to two Gunhands in a standard squad. Contractor Pattern Shotgun An antiquated weapon, the Contractor is a symbol of power in the underhives, as this pump action shotgun has been in the hands of some of Nemirai's most deadly underhive kingpins and the assassins that hunt them. The Contractors compact form and ten round magazine make it an ideal close quarters weapon. Its name is synonymous with sheer stopping power, as the Contractor can rip men in half at point blank and can knock and Ork off his feet at a decent range. The Contractor can also fire powerful high caliber slugs that are capable of penetrating Astartes Power armor at close range and can, with some luck, punch through light vehicle armor. However, the Contractor has a notoriously mean kick and only the most burly Gunhand would make this weapon his personal longarm. Often only one man in a Squad has this weapon but shotgunners are notoriously known as "Rookies" for the propensity of masochistic FNGs who secure this weapon as soon as possible. Foehammer A type of pistol often seen amongst the officers of the Nemiraian Guard, the Foehammer is a pistol designed to fire shotgun shells and slugs, thus it is a powerful weapon in close quarters combat. Nemirai Pattern Rocket Launcher Also known as the "Boom Tube" or "Pain Pipe" the N-Pattern Rocket launcher is an exercise in maneuverability and stopping power. The N-Pattern rocket launcher is essentially a two piece length of plasteel that can collapse into a smaller, more manageable shape for easy movement and positioning. When the operator is ready to fire he need only extend the rear exhaust shaft, which then primes the weapon for firing, dropping down its sights and extending the foregrip for stability. Usually the Launcher is issued with one pre-loaded rocket, and it can be reloaded simply by forcing the next missile down the barrel of the launcher. The N-Pattern Rocket Launcher is the primer anti-vehicle and heavy infantry weapon of the Nemiraian Guard and can be loaded with various rockets designed for specific targets. Including anti-infantry fragmentation and incendiary rockets. Juggernaut Assault Cannon A rare Nemiraian weapon of ancient origin, the Juggernaut Assault Cannon is a Gatling type weapon designed to be man portable. Usually seen in the hands of Nemiraian heavy weapons teams in conjunction with the N-Pattern Rocket Launcher, the Juggernaut Assault Cannon is every infantry mans worst nightmare. Capable of spitting out an alarming amount of ordinance and ripping through cover and light vehicle armor, the Juggernaut is meant to sew devastation in its wake. On its world of origin it is the tool of powerful hive gangs or the Syndicates enforcers, designed for crowd control and tight corridors. This weapon can easily eradicate a mob of Orkz or cultists. However, in spite of its relatively lightweight design and the burden of ammunition being lessened by the ability to take box clips as opposed to a belt fed backpack, it is still supremely heavy and difficult to master. That and the weapon requires bracing to fire while standing, though mounting it by its standard issue bipod to a piece of cover can negate this issue somewhat. Combat Knives Gunhands are often armed to the teeth with edged weapons, and no self respecting Gunhand would be caught without at least three well sized knives on his person. Each Nemiraian Guardsmen is extremely well versed in various forms of hand to hand combat, and make use of their knives often with extreme efficiency. Nemiraian Gutting Knife A knife only in name, the Nemiraian Gutting Knife is a short-sword commonly found in the hands of Nemeiraian Guardsmen and hive thugs all across Nemirai. Double edged and often mono-molecular in sharpness, this blade earned its name for the usual killing blow inflicted by it, a quick thrust to the targets abdominal and a swift jerk upwards is all it takes to spill the enemies innards out onto the ground. Its small size befits the tight enviornments of the hives and industrial cities, and every Gunhand is well versed in its use. Nemirai Pattern Flamer Also known as the N-Pattern Flamer, this weapon functions similar to a conventional flamer save for a few modifications. The N-Pattern is extremely compact, befitting the tight corridors that the Gunhands usually find themselves in. The N-Pattern can also spray its fuel in a form of secondary fire, with the intent to cover an area in flammable liquid and then ignite it all with a single burst. The fuel spray function can be used to instantaneously erect a barrier of flames, and coat tight knit mobs of enemies. The N-Pattern also comes with a standard bayonet, to finish off opponents who may have survived their burns. The N-Pattern Flamer is synonymous with the infamous Nemiraian 44th or "Firebugs", whose actions at the Siege of Junal and Battle of Hive Gunire would forever mark them as ruthless pyromaniacs. Nemirai Pattern Combat Helmet Also known as a N-Pattern Helmet, the Nemirai Pattern Combat Helmet is a standard issue piece of wargear amongst the Nemiraian Guards Gunhands. The helmet is graded against any and all civilian grade firearms and provides effective protection against most modern military grade small arms fire, it also comes with a built in visor that assists the night world born Gunhands with fighting in bright environments and a air filtration system that should keep them alive in most toxic environments that would be encountered in the underhives. Nemirai Pattern Flack Vest The black Flack Vests of Nemirai is the standard uniform of the Gunhands, and provide effective protection against most small arms fire. The Nemirai pattern also comes with various attachment points for carabiners and extra ammo pouches. Nemirai Pattern Carapace Armor Generally seen only on elite heavy weapons units or advanced squads of Nemiraian Guard, Nemirai Pattern Carapace Armor rivals that of even the great Kasrkin Veterans of Cadia. Lightweight, breathable, and even fireproof, Nemiraian Carapace Armor allows for greater survivability and acts as a mark of status amongs the Gunhands. Hitman Nanoweave Greatcoat The defining piece of wargear for the famous Hitman Squads, this exotic mesh Greatcoat is capable of outdoing standard flack armor. It is also fire, shock, and frost resistant. 3 Lasgun Power Packs The standard amount of ammunition allotted to rank and file Gunhands of the Nemiraian Guard. Smoke Grenades Used to blind the enemy and cover a retreat or advance. Flashbang Grenades Used for breaching and clearing rooms. Frag Grenades Lethal explosive designed to kill the enemy with shrapnel. Krak Grenades The seconadry anti-vehicle weapon utilized by the Nemiraian Guard. Imperial Infantryman's Uplifiting Primer The Guns of Nemira are each issued a copy of the Imperial Infantyman's Uplifting Primer when they are recruited into the Nemiraian Guard. However, most disregard it as a propagandist rag more likely to get them killed than actually help them in their lifelong profession of death dealing. Regardless, it is always kept on their person, as the Commissars assigned to the Nemiraian Guard often spring surprise inspections upon the Gunhands to keep them disciplined. Vehicles As a force of urban combat specialists, one would think the Nemiraian Guard would have a negligible motor pool. However, they make use of various light vehicles. Nemirai Pattern Recon Bike Also known as the "Tombstone" and "Crotch Rocket" the Nemirai Pattern Recon Bike is designed to be used within the cramped and often narrow corridors and streets within the underhives and even upper hive cities. The Nemirai Pattern Recon Bike is lightly armored and armed with only a pair of light armor piercing autoguns and the driver is quite exposed. Though highly maneuverable, within the twisting streets of the hives it takes only one false move to reduce oneself into a bloody smear against the unforgiving ferrocrete walls, thus this bike is considered by most Gunhands to be a death trap and only the bravest (or most foolhardy) of the Nemiraian Guards ranks pilot them. Nemirai Pattern Sentinel Also known as the N-Pattern Sentinel, these two legged walkers are manufactured on Nemirai and designed for Urban Combat. Unique features include an armored prow for ramming through walls and twin linked heavy bolters as opposed to the usual multi-laser. The N-Pattern is also notably more agile than other models. Nemirai Pattern Chimera Usually designed with bulldozer blades/heavy flamer and twin linked heavy bolters, the N-Pattern Chimera is meant for the choked streets of the hives. Though the Guns of Nemirai are often faster on their feet in the hives, the N-Pattern Chimera provides a safer form of transportation though hotspots and can lay down some punishing covering fire when needed. Tactics The Nemiraian Guard strike from all possible angles, giving no quarter and presenting no weakness. They strike in hit and run attacks, wearing down the enemy and systematically destroying any hope of victory. Demoralization and fear are tools the Nemiraian Guard use frequently. Gunhands are all masters of ambush and ruthless gunfighters, capable of drawing the enemy into the perfect spot to annihilate them all in a hail of lasbolts from every possible vantage point. Capable of striking from the shadows and then falling back with speed that comes form a lifetime of contract killing, the Nemiraian Guard can turn a Hive City into a slaughterhouse in a matter of weeks. Each Gunhand is trained in the Nemiraian art of parkour known as "Edge Sprinting" which allows them to scale buildings with minimal equipment and move with unprecedented speed through urban environments. Thus Nemiraian Guard are all parkour experts, capable of scaling skyscrapers and leaping through windows to ambush and run down their foes (or escape them). It should be noted that, due to the fact that Nemirai is constantly shrouded in darkness, every Gunhand of the Nemiraian Guard has impeccable night vision, and can fight in pitch black darkness with ease. Nemiraians are lone wolves by nature, and squads tend to organize in loose formations, allowing for various lanes of fire and fluid movement at all times. Thus they prefer small unit tactics as opposed to the mass formation tactics used by most of the Imperial Guard. Notable Regiments Nemiraian 606th a.k.a "The Wolf Pack" The Nemiraian 606th is one of the most famed regiments, not just for its long history and being present at the Battle for Terra, but also due to their history of ruthless conduct and complete lack of human kindness. The Nemiraian 606th are cold, heartless killers to a man, and though they may be bad for Imperial Propaganda, they do execute their orders to the letter. The famed Sargent Blake Tallon has served in the Regiment for well over two hundred years. Nemiraian 44th a.k.a "The Firebugs" Collectively known as "The Firebugs" the Nemiraian 44th are famed as ruthless pyromaniacs and killers. A reputation that the Regiment is not necessarily ashamed of. Best utilized against heretics and particularly difficult xenos hordes, the "Fighting 44th" have burned across the stars, hive after hive, world after world, making smoldering remains of the enemies of man, and those unfortunate enough to get in their way. (Noted to have the highest Commissar casualty rate) Nemiraian 650th a.k.a "The Strikers" The Nemiraian 650th is a Mechanized Regiment of much renown, specializing in battling in the choked streets and alleyways of Hive Worlds. Most Nemiraian Mechanized Regiments have a propensity for maneuverable vehicles that can deliver a considerable punch, and thus rely on the Nemirai Pattern Sentinel Walker, Leman Russ Demolisher, and the N-Pattern Chimera as their mainstay vehicles, and the Nemiraian 650th are no exception. In fact, the 650th are considered the finest Sentinel pilots in the whole of the Nemirian Guard, if not the Imperial Guard in general. Thus they have mastered the arts of ambush and even stealthfully tracking the enemy across the Hivescape. Noted for ruthlessly annihilating entire enemy advances with their speed and heavy weaponry, as well as their deadly ambushes, the Stalkers have been the terror of both infantry and armor within the Hives. Noted as cruel and borderline sadistic, the 650th have been known to destroy their enemies with extreme prejudice and leave a very conspicuous assortment of mangled corpses in their wake. Thus the 650th have been used to quell rebel cells and harass massive enemy fronts, using their Sentinels trademark speed and firepower to sew terror and doubt while eliminating key targets. Nemiraian 780th a.k.a "The Bombs" Known amongst their fellow Nemiarians as "The Bombs" the Nemiriaian 780th is the Nemiriaian Guards premier drop regiment. Considered the elite of the elite, the 780th have been the key component of countless Imperial victories across the Segmentum Ultima and beyond. They are experts at combating the foe behind enemy lines and in sieging vast fortresses from within, they are deployed to take out enemy strongpoints and neutralize command centers with the the Nemiraian Guards signature ruthless efficiency. Noted to be cold and methodical, even amongst the already morally questionable Nemiraian Guard, the 780th have cultivated a shady reputation. The regiments close ties to a certain Rouge Trader Dynasty also means that, while some of their actions may be borderline illgal, they are supplied with the best their wealthy benefactor can offer. Notable Engagements Heroes Sargent Blake Tallon Sargent Blake Tallon is a ruthless and amoral mercenary that has become something of a legend amongst the Nemiraian Guard, having slain in the name of the Emperor and a modest paycheck for over two hundred years now, as his notoriety and popularity with his superiors has seen to various rejuvinations and internal bionics in order to keep him on the front lines. Tallon leads his fellow Gunhands like a wolf leads a pack, through fear and respect. (as well as the occasional threat of brute force) His skills in the field have been noted, such as the time he slew a Dark Eldar Dracon in personal combat. Commissar Trexler An unfortunate but not uncommon example of a Commissar whose troops have it out for him, Commissar Blair Trexler is a man living on borrowed time. When he arrived to the Nemiraian 44th but a year ago, he had no idea what he was getting into. A veteran Commissar of many wars and almost as many regiments, Trexler was never shy about the use of his bolt pistol as a tool of discipline amongst the ranks. However, he had never met a regiment to whom the Commissariats signature cap and bolt pistol held about as much weight as a firm pie of grox feces. At every turn he was met with hateful glares and snarling under the breath, but he thought it all normal, after all, he had served with even the most ill-tempered Catachans and had lost but a finger. Surely, these simple cuthroats could not nearly be as bad as the Penal Legions of Crausess IV! The very same thugs who cost the Commissar his left foot! How those comparisons paled when Trexler preformed his first summery execution during the Siege of Junal. The very next day the head of Cadet Williams was found neatly tucked under his pillow with a bloody note crammed into his toothless mouth. It simply read "One for my baby." Within weeks the Commissar's life had become a living nightmare. Slowly but surely his Cadets vanished one by one, until only Cadet Harlok remained. He would receive necklaces made of his Cadets teeth and finger bones. His bunk was regularly subject to arson, sometimes while he was away... sometimes in his sleep. More than once, a live snake, scorpion, or other unpleasant creature was found in his boots, hat, even his spare trousers. Every now and then, a lasbolt would wiz uncomfortably close to him on the battlefield or a grenade would detonate just a bit too close for comfort. And even worse, his bolt pistol began jamming and misfiring far more often than it should, yet it had never left his side. At present, Commissar Trexler is a nervous wreck, terrified by the men he is supposed to lead and paranoid that every single one of the 44ths men have it out for him. He is not entirely wrong. Still, he tries to do his job as best he can, enforcing the order of the Imperium weather or not today will be his last. However, he always dose his duty with healthy glances of looking over his shoulder. Commissar Cadet Harlok Commissar Cadet Harlok of the Nemiraian 44th is a woman said to have been forged from the hardest admantium. Hardly over the age of nineteen, having graduated at the top of her class in the Schola Progmentum, Josephine Halrok was raised to an exacting standard of obedience and sense of duty to the Imperium. She was groomed for the Commissariate, raised by Imperial military dogma and the firm hands of her Drill Abbots. Always she has had few, if any friends. Her very first assignment was to the Nemiraian 44th, the infamous "Firebugs". For the first few months she worked alongside Commissar Trexler, getting used to the jabs and catcalls. She had not been forewarned of the dangerous nature of the Nemiraian Guard, as with her superior and five fellow Cadets. During her stay with the Nemiraian 44th, she developed a close relationship with Cadet Williams. The two had in fact been born on the same world, which was torn from them by heretics when they were but toddlers. Then, on a black night on the burning world of Junal, she was called to an emergency staff meeting by the Commissar himself. As she and her fellow Cadets gathered about the bunker, they all heard the shocking news. In vengeance for the summery execution of a rabble rousing Nemiraian, the Gunhands of the 44th beat, tortured, and beheaded Williams, a crumpled note crammed down his throat and his head hidden amongst the Commissar's effects. On that night, Josephine made a choice, she was either going to fear these animals, or show them what a real soldier of the Emperor was made of. From that day on she has been notoriously quick on the trigger when it comes to the Gunhands of the 44th. But that is not what has kept her alive, as the Gunhands are rarely intimidated by a lone woman when they themselves are legion. She has dodged every assassination attempt by instilling real, honest, fear in any Nemieraian she comes across. She never hides behind her Commissariat cap, or even her bolt pistol. More than once she has solved a dispute with a squad of Nemiraians by beating their commanding officer to death in a fistfight. She will even engage in brutal Nemiraian Knife Duels in order to assert her dominance amongst the Gunhands. She has proven her mettle time and time again alongside Commissar Trexler, regularly outshining him in terms of sheer bravery and valor. Most notable in her long list of heroics, is the time she alone charged a heretic trench line, the Nemiraians dragging their feet to exit their trenches, feigning shell shock from a previous salvo of artillery. Somehow, by the Emperor's own grace, she braved the mortars and bullets, and lept into the trenches, butchering the cultists with her mighty chainsword and bolt pistol. Simon Heller Simon Heller is an interesting case of an Imperial Cleric "Going Native" within his assigned Imperial Guard regiment. He was assigned to the Nemiraian 44th in the hopes that his priestly ways would ground the infamous Firebugs and make them more docile. Unbeknownst to the Departo Minotourum, the young Cleric was a fanatic member of the Cult of the Emperors Redemption. Now, quite at home with the pryomantic Firebugs, Simon acts as little more than a man to outdo as he torches foe after foe with his holy Melta and Hand Flamer. Simon dose inspire the men of the Fighting 44th though, so greatly in fact that he has become something of a legend amongst the Nemiraian Guard as a whole. Very few Nemiraians have seen a man possessed of such, to coin the ancient Nemiraian term, "Cojones" to stand against Chaos Marines and other such beings in single combat and survive. Thus, Simon is given a great amount of respect and therefore sway with the men, though they hold his faith to be more of a novelty. That being said, whenever Simon is around, every Nemiraian says his psalms and prayers diligently and often. Relations Douchard Bagge Bagge Arms Inc. owns much of the production facilities on Nemirai, and it is no small secret that the Bagge Dynasty holds some great weight within the Syndicate. Thus various regiments of the Nemiraian Guard have been 'assigned' to areas of intrest to Douchard, and a small elite platoon serve in his personal army. Douchard's favorite regiment is the Nemiraian 780th drop regiment, for their trademark efficiency and professionalism. Quotes By : About Add your own! Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Infantry Regiments